Ceiling fans typically have four or five equiangularly disposed blades which rotate about a center axis. Each blade typically is mounted to a blade arm, which is secured to a rotary shaft. My Pat. No. 4,936,751, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fan blade mount for securing the fan blade to the rotary shaft. Consumers on occasion have a need or desire to replace the fan blades. It is to be understood that each fan blade has first and second oppositely disposed major surfaces, only one of which normally may be perceived because of the elevated position of the ceiling fan. Because only one major surface of a blade normally may be observed, then the other non-observed major surface may have an appearance which differs from the observed surface. It has been customary for replacement blades to be sold in sets. Typically the package containing the blades is formed of a transparent plastic material, so that the consumer can observe the color or surface marking in order to select an appropriate fan blade.
Because only one major surface of the blades is viewable when mounted to the fan, then the other major surface may be dissimilarly colored, ornamented or patterned.
It has been the practice heretofore for the set of blades sold as replacements to be arrayed in a stack when in the package. When in the stack, then the blades are arrayed so that one major surface is viewable from a first side of the package, while the other major surface is viewable through the other side. In this way a consumer observing the first surface will be aware of the color, and may then turn over the package to observe the other color. The package does not permit the consumer to observe both major surfaces at the same time, so the consumer may not be aware that the other major surface is differently colored. Because the packages are relatively bulky, then it is inconvenient for the consumer to be able to look through more than a few packages.
Even should the consumer be aware that the other major surface is dissimilarly colored, then the package still needs to be turned or rotated in order to permit the other major surface to be observed. Turning the package may be difficult to accomplish, particularly if a plurality of packages are hung together on a hook. Should the consumer wish to observe the last package on the hook, then it may be necessary to remove all of the packages from the hook in order to access that one. Not only may this be more effort than the consumer wishes to expend, but there then is the need for the consumer, or retail personnel, to replace the other packages.
Retailers today are constantly seeking ways to increase sales while minimizing costs. The prior package is relatively expensive because of the need to have the package rehung, and also because additional packages are necessary to compensate for the consumer's failure to recognize that each package has blades with different colors or surface ornamentation. Not only does this require additional inventory, but also additional display space. Thus costs are increased, while not necessarily optimizing sales.
In view of the above, those skilled in the art will understand that there is a need for a display package permitting a consumer to observe a substantial portion of each of the major surfaces of ceiling blade fans in a stack, in order to facilitate retail purchase while minimizing consumer inconvenience and retailer costs. The disclosed invention meets these and other needs in the art by providing a clamshell package formed of two overlying transparent shell members, each of which has a recess in which ceiling blade fans are received. The recesses are offset relative to each other, so that a substantial portion of each major surface of the blades may be observed through either shell, thus permitting the consumer to observe the major surfaces without a need to rotate or remove the package.